yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Miso Nikki (みそにっき)/guide
Complete walkthrough for Miso Nikki ('Version 0.06''' (?)).'' Miso Orbs 'Orb 1' :Unfortunately, due to a bug, you will be barred from viewing the ending if you get this orb with any effect equipped. To get the ending, you have to get this orb directly after getting Orb 5 and have no effects equipped. After getting Orb 5 and ending up back in the Nexus, Interact with the yellow object. The tentacle creature should be gone. Keep going right and interact with the object on the ground to the right of the ladder. 'Orb 2' Interact with the purple twisted object. Interact with the 1''' block. Go right and interact with the '''2 block. Go left into the middle and interact with the 2''' block. Turn around and interact with the '''2 block. Go down and interact with the pink twisted object. Interact with the bubble to get the Bubble (あわ). Interact with the 3''' block to return to your original location. Interact with the '''1 block. Turn around and interact with the 2''' block. Go right and interact with the '''2 block. Go left and interact with the 2''' block right next to the 1 block. Go south-west between the two twisted objects. Interact with the box. 'Orb ''3 :The '''Bubble' effect is needed'' Interact with the statue. Navigate your way through the maze to the blue square and step on it. Go across the chasm and interact with the vase. 'Orb 4' :The '''Bubble' effect is needed'' Interact with the statue. Navigate your way through the maze to the blue square and step on it. Go across the chasm and interact with the mono-eyed NPC. Step onto the puzzle tiles so that they spell out MISO. Interact with the brown statue. Orb 5 Interact with the Kirintanpo (きりたんぽ) in the Nexus then interact with the yellow object. Go right and kill the tentacle creature to move forward. Go right again and interact with the jellyfish at the top of the ladder to be teleported to the city. Interact with the NPC to get the Hide and Seek (かくれんぼ). Interact with the NPC to kill them. From there go up once, right and kill the NPC on the other side of the map. From where you kill that NPC go left, up once then left again and kill the next NPC. From there go left, take the road closest to the left side of the map going up and then right, killing the NPC. Go back to where the first NPC was. There should now be a character standing close by. Interact with them. 'Orb 6' Interact with the statue. Navigate your way south-east and interact with the red NPC to get the Bamboo Shoot (タケノコ). Go back north and interact with the red statue. Interact with the TV. Go up and enter the house. Turn around and go into the house again. Interact with the sun. Ending :''Orb 1 must be obtained after Orb 5 without any effects on'' After getting the last orb, the red creature in the middle of the Miso collection should have a different expression than before. Interact with it to be sent to Madotsuki's room. Quickly dodge Madotsuki's movements because she will kill you and send you back to the Miso collection room. Exit Madotsuki's room via her front door and get the Kirintanpo (きりたんぽ) effect. Go back inside and interact with Madotsuki to start a fight. If you win, the game sends you back to the title screen. if you lose, you have to try again. Category:Walkthroughs